How Peter Met The Rugrats
by TheDisneyFan365
Summary: Exactly how did Peter meet the Rugrats and their families in my stories? Read this to find out.


_"Location: Richmond, Virginia, April 15th 1993"_

It had been three days since The Confederacy had gained their independence from the United States of America on April 12th 1993. It was the morning of April 15th 1993, and the cast and crew of the new game show, Super Stumpers, was paying a visit to The Confederacy so they could hold auditions for the show. One of the people auditioning was Didi Pickles. King Peter Zindow, the 14 year old king of The Confederacy, happened to attend the auditions so he could watch all of the contestants do their auditions. Peter had pale skin, brown hair, brown eyes, and a bit of facial hair, and he wore a Royal Gray Confederate uniform, which consisted of a long gray coat, black boots, and a sword and a set of pistols that were strapped to his sides.

Anyway, Peter was so moved by her performance at the audition that he went up and personally spoke with her after the show. She was there along with Stu, who told Peter that he invented toys for a living. They then told him about the Rugrats and the other adults back home, who were watching the babies while they attended the audition. Peter, Stu, and Didi continued to talk and dine on the many snacks that were offered at the after party, while the other contestants waited to hear about the results of their auditions. Eventually, an hour later, one of the Super Stumpers cast members came up to the podium at the front of the room and made the announcements.

"I am please to announce that Didi Pickles will be premiering as a contestant on the episode of Super Stumpers that is scheduled to air on May 9, 1993!" the cast member announced into the microphone.

Didi squealed with delight.

"Congratulations, Didi." Peter said with a smile, shaking her hand.

"Thank you!" Didi said excitedly.

"You know what this means? We need to celebrate." Stu said. He then turned to Peter and asked "Would you like to join us?".

Peter smiled.

"I'd be delighted!" Peter replied.

Peter then went back to his castle, which had been built shortly after Peter had used his time machine to go back to the date of December 15th 1990, and packed some things that he would need while he was away in Modesto, attending Didi's party with her family and friends. Once he was done, Peter left the castle and he piled into Stu and Didi's car. The three of them then headed to Modesto, California.

* * *

 _"Location: Modesto, California, April 15th 1993"_

Upon arriving at Stu and Didi's house, Peter, Stu, and Didi walked inside, and they were greeted by the adults.

"Surprise!" the adults shouted.

Peter, Stu, and Didi were taken by surprise.

"Thank you, everyone." Didi said with a smile.

Betty pointed at Peter.

"Who's that?" Betty asked.

Stu smiled.

"We made a new friend at Didi's audition. Everyone, this is King Peter Zindow of The Confederacy." Stu replied.

"Please to meet you, your highness." Howard said.

Peter chuckled.

"Please, just call me Peter." Peter said with a grin.

Peter then went around and introduced himself to Stu's father, Lou, his older brother, Drew, and his sister-in-law, Charlotte Pickles. He then went and introduced himself to their next door neighbors, Betty and Howard Deville, their neighbor from down the street, Chaz Finster, and a lovely black couple who lived across the street, Randy and Lucy Carmichael, who had moved into their house just a few months earlier.

"It's nice to meet you all." Peter said, as he shook Lucy and Randy's hands.

Everyone then headed out of the entry hall and into the living room. It was there that Peter spotted a playpen at the back of the room, where he spotted a bald headed baby wearing a blue t-shirt and a diaper, two kids wearing green jumpers with ducks on them, and a small toddler with long orange hair and glasses. He then spotted two girls coloring outside the playpen. One of them was black, with braids in her hair and wearing a yellow dress with purple flowers, and the other one had blonde hair pulled up in two pigtails. He approached the two girls and introduced himself.

"Well, hello there." Peter greeted with a smile.

"Hi, I'm Susie Carmichael, and the other girl is Angelica Pickles. Who are you?" the black girl asked.

"I am King Peter Zindow of The Confederacy, but you can just call me Peter." Peter replied with a smile.

"You are a king?" Angelica asked.

"That's right." Peter replied.

Angelica smirked.

"Say, could I, like, come with you and be a princess?" Angelica asked.

Peter chuckled and ruffled Angelica's hair.

"Sorry, Angie, but you need to be with your mother and father. And besides, there won't be any princess of The Confederacy until I take a wife and have kids of my own." Peter replied.

"Darn it! And I thought that you would be really cool." Angelica snapped.

"Don't listen to Angelica. She's a big kid and not very nice." the bald headed baby said.

Peter turned to look at him. He was confused as to how he could understand him even though he was about 1 year old.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm Tommy, and these are my friends Chuckie, Phil, and Lil." the bald headed baby replied, pointing to the other three babies in the playpen.

"Nice to meet you all!" Peter said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too." Chuckie said shyly. His eyes then widened and he said "Wait a minute, you can understand us!".

Peter shrugged.

"I guess I can. I don't know how, but I can." Peter said.

Phil and Lil started arguing.

"I want to meet the king." Lil argued.

"No, me!" Phil argued.

"No, me!" Lil argued.

"Guys, guys, calm down. We'll all go meet him." Tommy said.

Tommy opened the playpen with his screwdriver and the four young toddlers all walked up to Peter and gave him a huge group hug.

"Aw, you guys are so sweet!" Peter said, smiling down at them and giving them all a hug.

Just then, a brown dog walked up to Peter and licked his hand.

"And who is this furry fellow?" Peter asked, turning to see the dog licking his hand.

"That's my dog, Spike! We go on all sorts of adventures together!" Tommy replied with a smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Spike." Peter said as he took Spike's right front paw and shook it.

After that, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil returned to the playpen, while Peter and the adults celebrated Didi's party. Once the party was over, Peter left to go back to the castle.


End file.
